


Inspiration by Randomization

by Nimbafuu



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbafuu/pseuds/Nimbafuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short one-shots full of Spirk goodness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Input

"Spock." His head turned towards the bathroom, his right eyebrow raised slightly at the husky tone of his lover's voice. He was not expecting the sight that greeted him when Jim stepped towards him and turned. This gave Spock a _gorgeous_ view of the Captain's ass held in tight fitting jeans. As if to taunt him, that beautiful sight wiggled suggestively.

" _Jim_!" His lover merely turned and smirked. No matter how much he loved seeing his bond mate like this, the tempting always got under his skin.

He always tried so hard to keep control. Over his emotions, and his body. However, when Jim pulled a stunt like this, that control usually went to hide in a corner.

"Don't tell me I don't look good, Spock. I'd be on me in a heartbeat." Jim winked at him and he felt his fingers draw blood from his palms.

Oh yes, he looked spectacular. And the goddamn tease knew exactly what kind of effect it was having on him. He wanted to take Jim into his hands and show him just how quickly he could shatter the human's ability to remember his name.

He swallowed the thick saliva in his mouth, and beckoned Jim with a finger. He smirked deviously when the unsuspecting human was suddenly thrown onto the bed with a very, very troubled Vulcan hovering over him. He looked at Jim's face and frowned.

"No, no. That's no good." He grabbed Jim's hips and turned him onto his stomach in an instant, growling when he tried to get up. He pinned him to the bed, his gaze dropping instantly to the part of his body that interested Spock the most at the moment. " _Much better_." He noticed just how tight the pants truly were and grinned. He would enjoy this.

"Why don't we see how much you like these pants when you're begging me to rip them off?" He said this in a low timbre, his breath washing over the back of Jim's exposed neck. He loved the shiver he received, and dove instantly to take the skin between his lips.


	2. Accusation

He could not be serious.

"Spock!? What the hell, where-what's going on?" He honestly thought that he was cheating on him? Really? Jim was many things, but unfaithful was not fucking one of them. He didn't know where Spock got the idea that he could ever cheat on him, he loved him too goddamn much. He thought the half Vulcan knew that.

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare." His anger and hurt wavered at the irate tone his love was using. And the only time Spock cursed was in bed. He never got this mad.

He could see the pain buried beneath so much anger in his lover's eyes. He could see how hard Spock was trying to crush it.

A part of him knew that Spock was much worse off right now than he was. But he couldn't help the betrayed feeling rising in him at the thought that Spock thought him capable of that. Capable of turning on the person he loved more than anything, in the worst way he possibly could. He'd done some stupid, insensitive things in his life, but he would never hurt Spock that way. He would make his mate see that no matter what it took.

"You honestly think I want to hear your excuse? Tell me Jim. Did you like the feel of Nyota's lips against your own?" His gaze narrowed, and he stared up at Spock with renewed anger. He was so far gone from even his precious logic. "Did you want to take her to your bed the same you do me, and all the others you've fucked?"

That was the breaking point for them both, he thought. He saw Spock deflate slightly, his body starting to sag and tears threatening to spill. Jim could feel his heart pull, the knot in his stomach tightening and making it so much harder for him to breathe.

He wondered if there was a single thing that he could say, or any way he could say it, that wouldn't just push Spock farther away.

"Give me a chance, Spock. Tell me what that logic of yours is telling you right now. You know how much I love you." He saw Spock's barely visible flinch, and hope blossomed in his chest. He was giving him a chance. He wouldn't dare ruin it.

"Do you think, knowing it was the worst possible thing I could do to you, that I would cheat on you?" Spock's eyes clenched shut, and he wanted so badly to reach out and hold him. He wanted to run his finger's through his hair and drag his lips across his cheek. He just wanted to fix what was wronged between them.

Spock's eyes lost their flare, and Jim could see the agonized look in them easily. The pain had taken over, and whatever anger he'd felt was long gone.

"Spock, I didn't kiss her. I _wouldn't_ kiss her." He didn't need to say he couldn't, either. He saw the look in Spock's eyes that said he understood. He opened his arms to his lover, sighing in relief as Spock collapsed into him.

"Jim...Jim..." He held Spock tighter, burying his face in his lover's hair. Spock was crying into his neck, his hands gripping the back of Jim's shirt.

He didn't say anything else. He knew it wouldn't help. Spock needed to let go, and no matter how long it took that was what he was going to do.

He swore that Uhura would regret her attempt at coming between them. He would never hurt her physically, but he had less of a concern about her feelings. After what she'd done to his mate, all Jim wanted was for her to see exactly how much pain she'd caused.

A small smile crept onto Jim's lips at his next thought. This had only made them stronger. They would never let anything tear them apart, no matter how dire things seemed. He knew Spock would think first the next time. He knew Spock was reassured of his loyalty.

He loved this man, this broken and beautiful man, more than anything else. He made a vow that day to make him see that.


	3. Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter with the M-preg. And I don't want a single flame about it. You hate M-preg, that's perfectly fine, don't read this.

"Bones...could you repeat that?" He really, really hoped he just heard his best friend wrong. If not, the world just fucked him over royally. There was no goddamn way.

"Do you really want me to?" Oh fuck. That was not what Jim wanted the man to say. Bones didn't have a great sense of humor, that was widely known and never spoken. It was fact. But this? This was just a whole new level of not fucking funny.

He glared at the man, hoping he would crack and tell him it was bullshit. When no such reaction came, he hung his head and groaned.

"How? _How_?" He took Bones' silence to mean "how the hell would I know?" and was right. He looked up at his friend and saw the outraged look on his face. He, the Doctor, had no idea either. Bad sign.

"Damnit Jim, I'm a doctor, not an answer machine. This, is fucking ridiculous and impossible. Insulting to my name as a doctor as well, thank you." He sighed and let the tears fall, clenching one of his hands into a fist, and bringing the other up to rest over his stomach.

It was not fucking possible. How did mating with a male Vulcan, end up getting him pregnant? Out of the blue, no warning, and certainly with the wrong anatomy. He couldn't carry a damn child, so how the hell was this possible? McCoy confirmed that there was a fetus inside of him, but the details of how were so sketchy he didn't even have a guess.

Jim's next problem: How the _fuck_ was he supposed to tell Spock? He couldn't just walk up to the logical Vulcan and say they were going to have a baby. He could see Spock's face already.

Spock would think it was a prank. Some stupid shit Jim would pull. But he would be wrong, because this really wasn't funny. He was not having a good time, and really wanted Bones to knock him out. Possibly permanently.

"How the hell are you gonna break this to Mr. Logic?" Oh, go ahead Bones. Make the situation worse, right when he thought it couldn't get any worse. He thanked him deeply for that without a hint of sarcasm.

Spock was the main problem here, wasn't he? He had never said it out loud. But Jim knew that Spock wasn't terribly interested in having children. The only way Spock would willingly have a child, even with Jim, was if it was adopted at an older age. Spock could be tempted into a child, yes. But not a baby. An infant was out of his comfort zone, and not going to happen.

That was what worried Jim more than conceiving. He might lose Spock, for absolutely nothing. He wasn't to blame for this fucked up anatomy impossibility. But would Spock care about that? He wasn't so sure.

"Jim...It's not like he'll think it's your fault. Logic, remember? He may have a stick up his-oh god, never mind. He's not stupid." He was always amazed at McCoy's ability to make him laugh in his worst situations. Even this wasn't an exception. He held his stomach a little tighter as the laughing started to hurt.

He gasped in a few breaths of good air, grinning up at the smug doctor in thanks.

He would break this to Spock, and they would talk about it. Spock wouldn't fly off the handle. Spock would not break up with him. If nothing else, because they were mates. Spock belonged to him, the same as he belonged to Spock. They would figure this fiasco out.

He walked out of Sickbay, after a reassuring hug from Bones, confident in that knowledge.


	4. Boredom

What in the hell was that insane noise? He didn't have to wonder who was behind it, that was obviously Jim. But what the hell was he doing in there?

A constant clicking sound was coming from the bathroom, and distracting him from his work. He sighed softly, thinking it another ploy of Jim's to get him into bed. He'd explained barely an hour ago to his impatient, demanding lover that it was not going to happen until his work was done. Which it was not.

"Jim. I know you can hear me. Stop." He heard the clicking stop for a mere couple of seconds, until it started again. Every second or so, Jim would make the sound. Spock's best guess was a pen. It was a very crude way to get him into bed, and it was not going to work.

He looked back to his work, effectively drowning out his lover's futile attempt at seduction. A small smirk flirted with Spock's lips. Failure number three in 40 minutes.

\--I--

Goddamn that...bastard. Jim sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. As he figured, Spock was focused intently on his work. He was pretty sure that the pen clicking would work if he'd kept it up long enough. He was able to drown it out when he started to think of what he wanted dearly. And what Spock was so fixed on denying him.

He'd been in the bathroom, doing the goddamn pen clicking thing for about half an hour, and nothing. That was his third attempt at seducing his lover into the bed. Again, no success.

He walked out of Spock's quarters and headed for his own. He felt Spock's gaze on his back before the door closed behind him and sighed. Bastard was probably happy to be alone. He felt guilty, trying so hard to get Spock away from his work. He was just so goddamn bored.

He nodded and smiled at the crew members he passed, raising a hand to wave at Sulu and Chekov as he passed them. He refused to admit he was jealous just because of the look Hikaru had on his face. It wasn't the same as Spock's, but he knew damn well what it was.

He sighed, walking into his quarters and falling face-first on his bed. His erection came back the second he stopped thinking of Bones naked. He shuddered and got up to take a cold shower. He hated them, but he really wanted to sleep. There was no way that was going to happen with his temporary problem constantly reminding him of his most recent rejection from the man he loved. Damn hormones.

He stripped and stood under the freezing spray of the shower, groaning and glaring at the shower head as if it were the culprit of his problems.

\--I--

Fuck! He kept trying to stop reading Jim's thoughts, but his conscience wouldn't let him. No, it wanted him to know exactly what Jim was feeling, and make Spock feel guilty and completely miserable. He saved his progress with his work and stood up, walking out of his room with a vengeance. That cold shower wasn't going to be very effective once he got his hands on Jim.


	5. Waking

God this was perfect. He'd been waiting for ages for Spock to be so tired that he wouldn't wake up the minute he moved. He tested the waters by kissing the Vulcan, dragging his lips down the column of his neck and sinking his teeth into the flesh.

His eyes flashed up to see his lover still asleep. He let go of Spock's neck and grinned. Perfect opportunity.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to spend ten minutes getting Spock's pants off without waking him. He pulled his lover's length out of his boxers and caressed the head with his tongue. He formed as much of a point as he could and dipped it into the slit, smirking slightly at the low moan from his sleeping lover.

Jim took the head between his lips and sucked, gently at first and increased the pressure with each suck. He sensed Spock was on the verge of waking, and dropped to take all of his lover into his mouth. The tip of his cock hit Jim's throat, and he relished in the sound of Spock shouting in pleasure. He glanced up to see Spock's hazy eyes glaring down at him in lust-ridden emotion.

"Good morning to you too, Jim." He'd show Spock just how _good_ this morning could be.


End file.
